<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Back to Sleep by gonta_gokuhara_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016051">Go Back to Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover'>gonta_gokuhara_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Kurapika, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Leorio cuddle . It's nice  .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Back to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4Teeth/gifts">Simp4Teeth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii brain , hope this helps with your bad day bae . Meows at u .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's early . </p>
<p>Kurapika's body wakes them up whether they like it or not , soft yellow sun warning their skin . Leorio sleeps soundly beside them , after all , it is a weekend and he doesn't have any work to do . Personally , Kurapika was in between jobs , a rare luxury for them . They don't have any work either . </p>
<p>They roll over in place to look at their sleeping husband , looking over his eye lashes , his slightly stubbly chin ... He's pretty , they decide . They look at his hands , brought up close to his face , and they decide that those are pretty too . His hair , hardly spiked up since he is particular about washing out the gel at night - Pretty . </p>
<p>Kurapika thinks their husband is pretty . They're convinced of it . Leorio would protest and claim handsome as the best adjective , but seeing as Kurapika never cared about gendering their compliments , they disagree . Leorio is pretty and there is nothing he can do about it . </p>
<p>The thought makes them smile as if they've won an argument that hasn't even happened . Competitive spirit , they suppose . It could also be why they and Leorio work so well together - Neither of them like to lose but both of them like to compete . They make it work . </p>
<p>Kurapika tries not to stare , most nights , for fear that Leorio would wake up . They want him to get good rest . But this morning they think it's okay . Leorio won't mind to go back to sleep on a Sunday . </p>
<p>" Peeks , " He says , without opening his eyes . Maybe he's been awake the whole time without them noticing . Kurapika always finds themself letting down their guard around the doctor . Being less aware of every little change in movement . They trust him . </p>
<p>" Come here . "</p>
<p>Leorio lifts an arm and gestures for the blonde to push themself into his chest . Kurapika indulges him . Not because they WANT to cuddle or anything - Obviously not that . ( They do . They always do . ) </p>
<p>His arm wraps around their waist and pulls them snug against his chest . He's warm , and the sun makes it almost uncomfortable . Kurapika pushes the blanket a little to make it easier on themself to not overheat . </p>
<p>" It's early , " He grumbles , not needing a clock to know . He's always good with time . Guess it just comes from the long shifts at the hospital , or the nights he spends staying up far too late with his lover . They laugh . A breathy little laugh . </p>
<p>" It is , " They tell him , slightly amused . Leorio is not a morning person . He spends most of the time he has in mornings just making himself look alive . They feel him bury his face in their hair . </p>
<p>" You should go back to sleep . " It's not exactly a suggestion , considering Leorio isn't going to let them go anytime soon . Luckily , Kurapika is more than happy to be tangled together with him . They idly stroke patterns into the back of his tan hand . Thin scars line his fingers , something he said had happened from infection in childhood . </p>
<p>Kurapika hadn't exactly realized infection was such a problem before then . They'd never considered it , in their arsenal of scars , that infection could make it worse . They appreciate how Leorio always fights to keep their wounds clean even more now that they're aware . </p>
<p>The doctor is pretty demanding about all kinds of medical care , for all types of people . He is more caring than he gives himself credit for . But it's a special , sweet sort of concern when it comes to Kurapika . They smile , feeling a little dizzy . Love always makes their head swim and their face heat up . They're learning to like it more and more . </p>
<p>His breathing is slow , but they can tell he isn't asleep . So they talk to him . </p>
<p>" I love you , Leorio . "</p>
<p>They feel him smile against the top of their head . He kisses their hair before speaking back at them . " I love you too , Pika . More than most things . "</p>
<p>They're sure the doctor can feel their heart beating nearly out of their chest . Everything Leorio says just makes their system run directly into overdrive . They're warm . It feels nice . </p>
<p>" We should go to the aquarium sometime , " They suggest quietly , still stroking the back of his hand with nimble , practiced fingers . Leorio doesn't move very much , still in and out of sleep . </p>
<p>" Sure , " He says , taking a breath before finishing the sentence , " But I'm tired , so we're going back to sleep first . "</p>
<p>Kurapika giggles at him . They feel him smile again . They always like taking naps with Leorio , even though they don't sleep most of the time . They just like to be held in his arms while he's relaxed . Someone who trusts them . </p>
<p>Someone who THEY trust . Unconditionally and without exception . Leorio is their first thought when waking and their last thought at night . They'd always thought things like that were sappy , and perhaps even a bit egregious , but now they understand . Love might just be a meaning for life on its own . </p>
<p>It sure starts to feel that way to them . </p>
<p>They get lost in their brain for longer than they expected to , and during that time Leorio has fallen asleep , breathing softly . His grip on them had loosened but not left , and they smile at the feeling . They love him . </p>
<p>They love him they love him they love him . </p>
<p>It's a nice thought .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>